A Spaceman Came Travelling
by Bbtashae
Summary: DocXClara This scene takes place after Buford Tannen Spoils everyone's fun at the town festival of the new tower clock, as he nearly killed Doc and humiliated the new school teacher Clara before goading Marty into a showdown which would take place in a couple of days. This story is based on the Christmas song 'A Spaceman Came Travelling' by Chris De Burgh.


**A Spaceman Came Travelling**

A/N's: This scene takes place after Buford Tannen Spoils everyone's fun at the town festival of the new tower clock, as he nearly killed Doc and humiliated the new school teacher Clara before goading Marty into a showdown which would take place in a couple of days.

This story is based on the Christmas song 'A Spaceman Came Travelling' by Chris De Burgh. It's about Clara teaching Doc about space and the galaxy, but what she doesn't know is that Doc is like a spaceman that came travelling from the future. Weird right?

Focus' on Doc and Clara's growing relationship. What did the couple talk about on their way to Clara's house?

Doctor Emmett Brown the local scientist… I mean blacksmith guided Clara Clayton from the worn out wooden dance floor that featured in the centre of the festival

As they walked away from the crowds of laughter and celebration, Emmett realised that his hand was still infatuated around Clara's slim waist so he sheepishly removed it without a word due to embarrassment.

Clara: Emmett… I want to thank you for being so brave trying to stand up to them bullies like that

Doc: But all's I did was watch Buford take advantage of you whilst his gang held me back… I'm no more than a coward Clara. I'm sorry he handled you that way, it was horrific to watch and I was so helpless

Clara: He's the one that should be apologising not you; no one should underestimate women like that. In this universe Men and Women are equal.

Doc: You're quite right! –He bellowed with a grin plastered across his pre-wrinkled complex

But Doc thought for a moment of how poorly Buford dragged Clara across the floor like she was some sort of ragdoll that no one cared about. How could someone in the right mind treat another human being that way?

Doc: I could never imagine of acting that way towards a beautiful young women such as yourself

The couple stopped in their tracks to face each other

Clara: That's because your kind… and gentle – Doc and Clara was leaning slowly towards each other, minimising the gap between them- And caring… - Their lips was inches apart until someone at the festival set another firework off which shook the pairing up creating a large space between them once again

Doc: *Cough* Ermm. We should… err –The scientist motioned for them to carry on their walk, as the embarrassing moment passed, both of them was stuck for questions to ask and words to say

Clara: Yeah

Doc: …get going

On the way to Clara's home they strolled by Docs place, giving him an instant idea to try and spend more time with dark haired women he was slowly falling in love with

Doc: Shall I go in and grab your telescope? I fixed it straight away and also layered a coat of polish over it as I noticed a few scratches along the bottom of it

Clara: Why thank you Emmett that's very kind of you but If it's no bother?...

Doc: Non sense, It'll just take a second

Emmett hurried around his Home/Shop searching for the newly fixed observatory and greeted Clara outside once again.

The couple continued their walk through the abandoned dirt tracks and trails, until they arrived at the school teacher's small cosy hut

Clara: Emmett, you shouldn't have worked on it with such an important event taking place

Doc: It was nothing compared to the other things I've got going on and it was my pleasure –Doc mentioned as he was secretly talking about Marty and the DeLorean, which Clara was unaware of

Clara: Well I'm grateful for your time – Clara stepped on to her porch about to open her front door, as she thought that Doc walked her home early for a reason. She didn't know she was that annoying that she wanted to be gotten rid of so fast

It seemed to Doc that Clara was about to call it a night, when neither of them wanted to part from this eventful night

Doc: Cl-Clara?

Clara: Yes Emmett

Doc: If you don't mind me asking but… One of the Sciences I'm lacking in quite frankly is… Astronomy. Do you mind teaching me about the constellations and stars in the sky? –He looked down flustered as he wasn't lying about his lack of knowledge in the space subject

The dark haired young women strolled over to Emmett thinking to herself about how cute he looked when he tried to hide his embarrassment

Clara: I'd love too –She softly raised his chin with her index finger and thumb, until his chocolate brown eyes met her emerald green ones.

Docs gentle smile widened, as he hopes of spending more time with the women he was quickly falling in love with was coming true

Clara broke the trance between the two, walked past Emmett carrying her telescope in hand and down to an open space of land in front of her home. Emmett's trance was fixed on Clara the whole time, following her like a little lost puppy.

Clara set the long wooden box down on the dry grass and gazed up to the sky, observing the night's complex. Once she spotted the perfect angle to view the sky, she began to set up her hefty golden telescope placing it carefully on the stabilized tripod.

She asked if he could fetch some stools around the side of her house for them to sit on and he did without questioning her. He settled them down in front of the Telescope and Clara began her lecture of teaching Doc about the wonders of the galaxy

Clara: And that crater in the middle northwest, out there all by itself like a starburst?

Doc: Uh-huh.

Clara: That one's called Copernicus. Listen to me, I feel like I'm teaching school!

Doc: Oh, please, continue your lesson. I never found lunar geography so fascinating. You're quite knowledgeable.

Clara: When I was 11, I had diphtheria. I was quarantined for three months, so my father bought me this telescope and put it next to my bed so I could see everything out my window.

Clara: Emmett, do you think we'll ever be able to travel to the moon like we travel across the country on trains?

Doc: Definitely, although not for another eighty-four years and not on trains. We'll have space vehicles, capsules to sail off in rockets, devices that create giant explosions, explosions that are so powerful that they-

Clara: They break the pull of the earth's gravity and send their projectile through outer space –The teacher stated as she impressively finished Docs sentence

Doc stared at the women in shock, with Clara laughing at his astonishment

Clara: Emmett, I read that book too. You're quoting Jules Verne, "From the Earth to the Moon".

Doc: You've read Jules Verne? –Docs attention was fully on

Clara: I adore Jules Verne.

Doc: So do I. "20,000 Leagues Under the Sea", my absolute favourite. The first time I read that when I was a little boy I wanted to meet Captain Nemo and- - Doc was so fascinated at how the damsel in distress he saved yesterday was already taking over his life so much, and now he's love for the author Jules Verne could be shared with her

Clara: Don't tease, Emmett. You couldn't have read that when you were a little boy, it was only first published ten years ago. –Clara laughed at his confusion, to her there was no way this man could of read a Jules Verne's book when he was a little boy, but the thing she didn't know was that he was from the future

Doc: Oh, yes, well... I meant it made me *feel* like a boy. I never met a woman who liked Jules Verne before. –Doc quickly corrected himself, forgetting that he was 100 years from his actual reality

Clara: I never ever met a man like *you* before. –She whispered into the silent darkness

The couple slowly leaned towards each other

Doc looked in Clara's eyes as he sat frozen still on the wooden stool, Doc leaned forward as if seeking her approval, She leaned even closer to show her approval, then the scientist touched his lips on Clara's. His heart pounded against his chest repeatedly as a sudden flare of heat ran through his body.

Clara was stunned to notice that Doc had already wrapped his long arms around her, pulling the young women into the embrace. She wanted this as much as he did, Clara had truly and unexpectedly fell for this mystery man, with whom had the same loves and desires as her.

The pair parted from lack of air and a relaxed comforting smile appeared on their faces.

Clara: I'm glad I meet you Emmett, but sooner or later nice gentlemen like you seem to disappear out of my life and I'm never sure why… -Clara's eyes began to sadden and her face was looking downwards away from Docs view

Doc placed a thumb her complexion and traced it along her cheekbone, thinking about the consequence's he would have if he doesn't make that trip with Marty on Monday. What if he'd actually end up staying in the old west in the year 1885 with these women he had just met? Was he so in love that he didn't care about destroying the space time continuum?

Doc: I promise you Clara that I will never leave you –Clara looked up and was greeted to his big Brown puppy dog eyes

Doc gave her gentle kiss before the couple Longley viewed the starry night

He loved Clara so much; he had fallen love at first sight even though he told Marty that all of that was romantic non sense. The couple enjoyed each other's company throughout the warm summer night talking about their endless love for their favourite author Jules Verne.

Once it started to become chillier Clara suggested they both go in her small hut, she made them both a warm drink and they sat on the couch in front of the burning fire, continuing their conversation until they both fell asleep in one another's arms in the early morning.

I would much appreciate it if readers would give me reviews about my work, please feel free to tell me about the pros and cons of this story. How can I make it better? Rate it out of 10 if you're stuck for words XD THANKYOUU FOR READING!


End file.
